Picnic
by GoldenNickel
Summary: Lily Luna Potter visits a grave by the Hogwarts Lake. (One-Shot/Drabble)


**So I haven't posted anything on here in ages, but I'm trying to start writing more so hopefully this is the first of many fics to be coming soon.**

* * *

Lily Luna Potter wrapped her Gryffindor scarf around her neck and walked out into the chilly February air. She kept her head low so her fiery red hair obscured most of her face and walked quickly.

In her arms, Lily held an assortment of items, including a bouquet of flowers that had been charmed to withstand the cold. She kept walking until she reached the lake, where a lone grave looked out over the frozen water.

Lily sat in the snow by the grave and got to work. She set down the items she had been carrying and pulled her wand out of her robes. After a quick wave of her wand, the snow around the grave cleared away and the ground below her felt as warm as a summer day.

Another wave and the chill in the air dissipated, replaced by a gentle summer breeze. The charms wouldn't keep the area warm for long, maybe half a day, but Lily figured he could use a break from this wretched weather. She smiled and gently placed the flowers on top of the stone.

Then she picked up a Golden Snitch from the small pile of items and placed it in the dirt in front of the grave. Lily never left the Snitch by the grave for fear that it would be lost, but she brought it with her every time she visited him.

It was from his first game as Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Now it was Lily's most treasured possession, as it had once been his. It reminded her of when he'd caught the Snitch in record time, winning the match against Ravenclaw.

Thinking about it brought tears to Lily's eyes. She brushed them away with a small sniffle and got back to work.

Next, Lily laid out a small blanket next to the grave. She placed two plates on the blanket, one in front of herself and one on the opposite side, right next to the stone.

On her own plate she placed a simple peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich. On the other she set a peanut butter and banana sandwich. (Honestly, he'd heard that some Muggle musician called Elvis-something-or-other liked it and started eating it all the time. Lily couldn't stand it and constantly picked on him for it.)

Growing up, the two of them had had countless picnics together. Now, she brought a picnic to his grave whenever she was missing him. Maybe it was a bit strange, but Lily didn't care. It made her feel closer to him.

Lily ate in silence, staring out over the lake and remembering the past. When she was done, she folded the blanket with the plates inside and set his sandwich down on the ground nearby. The birds usually ate his sandwich after she left or it vanished by other, more magical, means.

Lily picked up the Golden Snitch and moved herself so she could lean against the headstone while sitting next to it. She closed her eyes and without meaning to drifted off to sleep right there.

When she woke up, Scorpius Malfoy was there. He smiled down at her and sat next to her, looking at the gravestone sadly.

"I miss him," Lily stated, her voice breaking from sadness.

Scorpius nodded. "Me too."

The two sat there like that for a while, sometimes reminiscing, sometimes just enjoying the silence and each other's company.

Finally, the sun started to sink below the horizon.

"We should go," Scorpius said gently.

They stood and gathered Lily's supplies, everything except the flowers and the sandwich. As they were walking back towards Hogwarts, Lily glanced back at the grave.

"Bye, Albus. I'll come back and visit again soon."

* * *

**I know it's short, but I mostly just wrote it because there are a couple of people that I've been missing who passed away (one very recently and one almost 2 years ago.) My friend who passed away almost 2 years ago loved Harry Potter and we used to swap fics all the time. This is kind of my tribute to her, since I can't physically visit her grave as she lived in a different state. It doesn't really do her justice, but there you go. Maybe I'll write something else for her soon. **


End file.
